regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Tough Being Famous
(The episode begins with Mordecai sitting at a bench and is drawing the flower garden; Rigby walks up to him and sits next to him) Rigby: Hey Mordecai. Mordecai: Hey dude. Rigby: Wanna go play the new video game I bought? Mordecai: Bought? But we spent our money. How did you get more? Rigby: Let's just say, I love being a sneaky raccoon. (Goes to Benson getting his wallet off the table and sees no money in it) Benson: (Turns red) Rigby! (Goes back to Mordecai and Rigby) Rigby: Come on dude, stop doodling and play it with me! Mordecai: In a minute! Just let me finish this real quick. Rigby: Ugh, fine. (Rigby walks to the house and Mordecai sighs and finishes; a man in a suit walks up to him) Man: Sorry if I'm distracting you but you are a VERY good artist. Mordecai: Oh, thanks dude. Man: No problem. (Gives Mordecai a business card) My name is Mark and I promote artists so they can become famous and I think you have potention to be a famous artist! Mordecai: Really? Mark: Of course! Just call the number on the card when you want to let me know that you want to be a famous artist! Farewell! (Mark leaves and Mordecai grabs his things and walks to the house; Rigby is playing the video game and loses) Rigby: '''Aw, come on! I played this 10 times and I'm losing to a computer guy! This blows! '''Mordecai: Hey dude, can I play with you? Rigby: Nah, I'm done playing for now. I'm getting a soda. Mordecai: Get me one too. Rigby: Yeah, yeah. (Rigby walks to the kitchen and comes back with only one soda) Mordecai: Dude, where's my soda? Rigby: Oh yeah. You can get it. Mordecai: Ugh, fine. (Mordecai walks to the kitchen, opens the can of soda and soda goes all over him) Muscle Man: (Laughs) I KNEW someone would fall for the "shaken up soda" prank! Mordecai: Thanks alot Muscle Man! (Benson walks in) Benson: Mordecai, why are you covered in soda? (Mordecai opens his mouth to speak but Benson interupts) Benson: Nevermind. Today is a kid's birthday party and I need you to set up all the chairs in a half hour before the kids come. Mordecai: Can someone help me? Benson: Everyone else have their jobs and I gotta make sure everything is perfect since the parents are VERY picky about the way things are. OH and when you get done with that, you have to blow up all the balloons also since no one took that job. Also- (Skips and Pops walk in) Skips: Hey guys, have you seen Pops' "celebration" suit? Pops: Oh Mordecai! Have you seen my suit? Mordecai: No, I- Benson: AND you have to set all the tables, broom the party hall- Skips: And have you guys also seen my keys for my car? (All the guys talk at once and Mordecai gets mad) Mordecai: Enough! I can't do everything, you know! I'm sick and tired of all you guys treating me like I'm nothing! I never get treated right around here! Rigby: Mordecai- Mordecai: (To Rigby) Like YOU never got me that soda! And YOU dont want to play with me like you said! (To Muscle Man) YOU always prank me and think its funny! (To Benson) YOU always ask me to do jobs that are IMPOSSIBLE to do in a small time when it needs to be done by more than one person! (To Skips) YOU always lose your keys and not put them in your pocket so you won't keep losing them! (To Pops) And YOU don't need a suit JUST for a kid's party! (To everyone) And you know what? I QUIT! (Mordecai stomps out) Rigby: Mordecai.... (Mordecai slams the door and the guys look at each other) Pops: Poor Mordecai. Skips: He'll be fine soon. I hope. (Scene goes to Mordecai sitting at the bench, pulls out the card and cell phone, and dials the number; the scene splits between Mordecai and Mark) Mark: Mark here. Mordecai: Hey Mark. Mark: Mordecai! KNEW you would call! Mordecai: Make me famous. So I can show my used to be friends that I AM something. Mark: Alrighty then! (Scene goes to the others on the house stairs and a empty space where Mordecai used to sit is next to Rigby) Benson: Well, since Mordecai sadly left and we're short on help, I've decided to hire someone to fill in Mordecai's position. Guys, this is Dylan. (Dylan is a crow wearing a black shirt, jeans, and white shoes) Dylan: Hi everybody. Nice to meet you all. Benson: Alright so Dylan, you will work with Rigby and be his roommate. Dylan: '''Great! Nice to meet you Rigby. '''Rigby: Yeah, hi. Benson: Alright so we have ANOTHER birthday party here today. Skips, you set up the chairs. Skips: Alright. Benson: Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, you two will sweep up the building so Dylan and Rigby can decorate in there. Dylan: YES! I love decorating. Rigby: (Under his breath) This guy is gonna be a pain in my neck. Dylan: What? Rigby: Nothing, nothing. Dylan: Hm....alright. (Goes to Dylan and Rigby working and Rigby wipes sweat off his forehead) Rigby: We're finally done. So, what do you wanna do now Dylan? (Turns around and sees that Dylan is gone) Rigby: Dylan? (Goes outside and sees Dylan feeding sunflower seeds to birds) Rigby: Dylan! (The birds fly away) Dylan: Aw....You scared them away. Rigby: Dude, instead of feeding these dumb birds, let's go play video games! Dylan: Cool! I've never played video games with others before! But I warn you, I'm a master at video games. Rigby: Yeah, sure. Come on. (Goes to Dylan winning for the tenth time) Game: WINNER! Player 2! Dylan: YES! The Game Master strikes again! Rigby: Man, you're good. You even beat Mordecai's high score! Dylan: Mordecai? Oh, that dude who quit? Rigby: Yeah. He's such a baby. Dylan: Oh. Well, what do you wanna do now? Rigby: How about getting coffee? Dylan: Sure. (Rigby and Dylan go to the Coffee Shop and Margaret sees them and goes to their table) Margaret: Hey Rigby, um, and who are you? Dylan: I'm Dylan. I'm new to the Park. Margaret: Where's Mordecai? Rigby: He quit. Margaret: What? Why? Rigby: We don't know. He just yelled at us and stormed off. Margaret: Oh. Well, I know what to get you but Dylan, what do you want? Dylan: Latte, 2 sugars, no foam. Margaret: Alright, I'll be back with your orders. (Margaret leaves and comes back with Rigby's coffee and Dylan's latte) Margaret: Here you go guys. Rigby and Dylan: Thanks. (Dylan looks at his watch) Dylan: Lunch break's over. Well, we better get going. Margaret: Oh, alright. Rigby and Dylan: Bye Margaret. Margaret: Bye guys. (They leave and come back to the park and go inside; everyone is watching the TV) Rigby: What are you guys watching? Skips: 'You may want to see this. (''Rigby walks to them and sees Mordecai on TV and it's a picture of him painting) '''TV Reporter: From a slacking groundskeeper to a famous artist, Mordecai has made quite a career change. Now Mordecai, why did you quit your job at the Park to be a artist? Mordecai: Well, I was always asked to do things when I was too busy and....my friends didn't respect me at times so I decided to use my art skills and do what I love which is making art for everyone to see. TV Announcer: How outstanding. Well good luck with your new career Mordecai. Mordecai: Thanks. (Benson turns the TV off and they look at each other; Skips goes and gets a phone book) Dylan: Who was on TV? Rigby: That's Mordecai! Skips: Found his new address, its in the middle of town in one of the apartment buildings. Benson: '''Great, now we can see him. '''Dylan: See him? Why? Isn't he mad at you guys? Benson: Well yes but we wanna congratulate him for becoming a famous artist. Come on guys. Dylan: I'm staying here. Benson: Oh, alright. See you later. (They go out the door and Dylan is seen looking out the window looking angry, grabs the phone book, finds the address, goes to the kitchen and grabs a knife; Scene goes to the guys going to the apartment building and find Mordecai's apartment; Rigby knocks on the door) Mordecai: (From inside) Come in! (They come in; the apartment is neat but theres art supplies everywhere; Mordecai is painting a sunset and sees the guys and stands up) Mordecai: What are you guys doing here? Pops: We wanted to congratulate you. Skips: We saw you on TV. Mordecai: Oh, cool. Benson: Hey, sorry about disrespecting you. How about you come back to the Park and we will respect you. We won't ask you for everything all the time. Mordecai: I know you want me back but I'm happy with what I'm doing. Sorry guys but, I'm staying. Rigby: Mordecai, come on. The Park doesn't feel the same without you! It had some sort of energy when you were around and now....it's dull without you. I miss doing punchies with you winning all the time, I miss slacking and having Benson yell at us because of it, I miss your wise words. PLEASE come back, we all miss you. Mordecai: Well.... (The guys look at Mordecai with sadness and Mordecai smiles) Mordecai: Hey, how about I go slack off and play video games with my best bro? (The guys cheer and a knocking is heard at the door then the door comes down and Dylan has a mad look on his face and is holding the knife) Dylan: He's coming back?! Benson: Yes Dylan. Also since he's back, you're fired. Dylan: Oh no. I am NOT losing my job and my friends! When I was a child, I didn't have any friends since I was picked on all the time and I could never get a job! This was my first time for those two things and now thanks to Mordecai, I lost them! You're gonna pay for this! Skips: Dylan, don't do anything hasty. Dylan: Shut it yeti! Benson: Dylan, leave. Dylan: No! (Dylan runs toward Mordecai but Benson grabs Dylan's hand holding the knife; Dylan punches Benson and Benson lets go of Dylan's hand; the others try to seperate Dylan from Mordecai but Dylan pushes them away; Rigby bites his arm and Dylan shoves Rigby against the wall and tries to attack him but Mordecai grabs the knife away but Dylan grabs the knife back and they start punching each other until Dylan stabs Mordecai in the side; Mordecai falls to the ground, groaning, and holding his side in pain; the others take the knife away and tackle him to the ground) Pops: Mordecai! Skips: Rigby, call 911 now! (Rigby runs to the the phone and dials 911) Operator: 911, what's your emergency? Rigby: We need police and a ambulance right away! (Scene goes to Dylan hancuffed and being put into the police car and then drives away; the others drive to the hospital and Mordecai wakes up to see the others around his hospital bed and smile) Rigby: Hey dude, how are you feeling? Mordecai: I'm fine but my side is killing me. Huh? (Mordecai sees the bandage around him) Benson: Dylan got you pretty good, but the doctor says you'll be ok. Mordecai: That's good. Sorry about leaving. Skips: We understand. Mordecai: Really? Pops: We feel sorry for making you so stressed, Mordecai. Rigby: We promise to not give you alot of things to do and we will respect you from now on. Mordecai: So, when can I leave here? Doctor: Actually, today. You have a clean bill of health and you will heal in a few weeks but take it easy for a while. Mordecai: Will do. (Mordecai walks out of the hospital and the guys drive him back to the Park) Rigby: Well, since you can't work for a few weeks, you wanna play video games? Mordecai: How about we play your new game? Rigby: Alright. (Episode ends) Category:Episode